Clueless
by aiisha101
Summary: -Oneshot-Even a monkey would know when they’re in love or not, baka” Sasuke said whilst poking her forehead slightly.-“I love you?” Sakura asked still slightly dazed and confused.-“Pretty much. It’s a good thing I love you too”


**Clueless**

**OneShot**

**Summary:** Even a monkey would know when they're in love or not, baka" Sasuke said whilst poking her forehead slightly.-"I love you?" Sakura asked still slightly dazed and confused.-"Pretty much. It's a good thing I love you too"-Sakura smiled and thought that maybe love wasn't such a bad idea.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

-

-

-

It was just an ordinary day in the life of an ordinary boy.

Wait…pause, rewind and freeze.

What I meant to say was…

It was just an ordinary day in the life of a not so ordinary boy named…

Uchiha Sasuke

-

-

-

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular in front of him as he walked through the halls of phoenix high. The only boarding school for boys around Konoha and the entire country really.

In his hand was a bundle of pastel colored envelopes that was crunched up due to his almighty strong grip.

As he briskly walked through the halls some boys were glancing at him with scared and anxious eyes as Sasuke continued glaring.

After walking for about 2 minutes he made a beeline towards an open locker where spikes of blonde could be seen over the locker's door.

The door closed shut only to reveal Uzumaki Naruto loudmouth extraordinaire and all time best friend of Sasuke.

"Hey Teme! How's it goi-"

Before Naruto could continue he was silenced when Sasuke held up the envelopes up to his face so close that Naruto could smell the faint fragrance of girl's perfume coming from the envelope.

"Burn them" Sasuke commanded in a monotone voice.

"They got through didn't they?" a voice from behind him said.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around only to find Shikamaru walking over to them with a bored look on his face.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, my mail this morning was overflowing with love letters and all that romantic crap." He then walked over to the nearest trash and tiredly disposed of the envelopes.

"You're popular as always aren't you Uchiha?"

Sasuke just stared blankly at another person who had joined them.

"Hyuuga"

Neji opened the locker beside Naruto and took out some book.

"This is what? The 6th time they've done this?" Neji asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"And they got past the security guards too" Sasuke said.

"Wow, I thought they were stupid bimbos" Naruto said.

"They are…they seduced the night guard that was on duty." Shikamaru said correcting Naruto.

"I'm getting tired of doing this shit every morning. I still have 2 more years here before I can finally get away."

"Then solve it" Shikamaru said, which made Sasuke's eyebrows raise.

"I'm guessing you've got an idea."

"I do, but I'm pretty sure you won't agree to it" Shikamaru said offhandedly and starting to walk away.

"What? Tell me Nara!" Sasuke shouted after Shikamaru.

But he was stopped by a grip on his arm. He turned around to find Neji smirking at him.

"I don't think you'll like his idea. I think it's practically suicide for you." Neji said.

"What kind of plan is it?!" Naruto shouted now curious about this so called mysterious plan.

"Why do you think girls go for you?" Neji asked, crossing his arms and leaning his weight against the lockers.

"Simple, my looks and money." Sasuke asked.

It was true, although he wasn't so keen on girls now he was still an average boy with hormones.

He had a girlfriend once, three actually but they all liked him for his looks and money.

The first one dumped him when he wouldn't buy her this expensive jewelry.

The second one only liked him because he was good looking and it made him queen bee because all the other girls were jealous of her and she liked the feeling. But she was cheating on him and dumped him because Sasuke wasn't one of those types who do PDA.

The third one was the worst and was the one who had made Sasuke vow never to have a girlfriend again. She only went out with him because a rumor went around that he was great in bed and she wanted to prove it. But when Sasuke said that he wasn't ready to go that far with her she dumped him.

"Money that they think I have…" Sasuke muttered.

He often thought how brainless and stupid fangirls could be because even if they announce that they knew every little detail about him they really only know squat.

He wasn't rich, his family was and his father wouldn't give him a cent of the family's money not until he was older with a proper job or for emergencies.

Besides he likes to work for his own money and not scab off his family.

"Wrong!" Neji exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Sasuke and Naruto so manly –or not- shouted.

"You're not the only one with muscles in this school Sasuke." Neji said in a matter of fact tone that Sasuke was getting irritated at hearing.

"Just tell me the fucking plan!" Sasuke shouted; his patience getting wearily thin.

"Sasuke calm down! No need to cuss!" Naruto said trying to calm the raging Uchiha.

Sasuke took a deep breath and huffed, "Look, this whole thing is just getting tiring and I'm just sick of it. Let's see you getting hoarded by fangirls everywhere…you…go" Sasuke trailed, his voice getting slower.

"You guys don't get fangirls. How?" Sasuke asked.

Neji smirked, "Now you're getting to it. Remember that we **used** to have fangirls, they just lost interest in us."

Naruto laughed, "And you got them didn't you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto's laughing form and suddenly it hit him.

"When did your fangirls start leaving you alone?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the shrill laughter of Naruto right beside him.

Neji's smirked grew bigger as he started to walk away but not before putting Sasuke out of his misery.

"When I got myself a girlfriend"

Sasuke's eyes widened with realization.

His only solution to his troublesome problem was to get himself a girlfriend but there was one HUGE problem.

He would never be able to find a girl that won't cling to him 24/7 and he vowed never to have a girlfriend again.

Sasuke form slumped as that idea got thrown out the window.

He then left quite disappointed and irritated leaving a still laughing Uzumaki on the floor.

**XOXOXO**

Phoenix boarding school for boys wasn't the only educational facility around the area. The boarding school for girl called white maidens was just separated from the male boarding school by a forest that students could easily get through.

And at white maidens is where a certain pink haired girl was standing with a luggage bag on her right in front of the gates.

Sakura glanced back and saw the yellow spot in the distance that was once the transportation she took to get here.

Sakura looked up at the big vintage gates of the boarding school.

She took a deep intake of the fresh air whilst closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes once more you could see the fiery passion of her determination dancing wildly in her orbs.

"Well, here goes nothing"

She then proceeded to carry her luggage in one hand whilst opening the gates with the other as she looked forwards to her life in an all girls boarding school.

**XOXOXO**

The boys were at an arcade at the town located just a walking distance from their school.

Naruto and Shikamaru were engaged in a kung fu fighting game whilst Sasuke and Neji were just leaning on the sides looking cool.

"Yes! I kicked your virtually butt ugly character Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just looked at the screen feeling completely bored.

When it seemed like Naruto was about to win the game, Shikamaru's player did something that ended up killing Naruto's character and sending Naruto himself crying anime tears.

"NoOoOoOoOo!!" Naruto cried.

They exited the arcade and walked towards the local café where they usually hung out.

"You cheated Shikamaru! I just know you did!" Naruto cried pointing his finger at Naruto.

"You just suck ass at that game Naruto so stop pointing at me." Shikamaru said whilst shoving his hands into his pockets.

Neji and Sasuke just chuckled at Naruto's defeated form.

"NEJI!"

They all turned around at the source of the voice and found Ten-Ten walking towards them.

Neji smiled when he saw Ten-Ten's figure approaching and Naruto ran towards the other figure that had emerged from the corner.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried as he hugged her girlfriend.

Neji and Ten-Ten also hugged and kissed once they were together.

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru said looking hopeful.

"I'm right here Shika!" the blonde cried behind Hinata and Naruto.

"Kyaa! I missed you so much!" Ino cried when she jumped into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru, who had quickly caught his girlfriend, said, "You troublesome woman, don't jump at me like that!" he scolded.

He then smiled and pecked Ino on the lips.

"Besides, we just saw each other yesterday"

Ino pouted, "Even so! Oh, we want you guys to meet somebody!"

Everybody had gathered and the boys were looking at their respective girlfriends with confusion, except Sasuke who didn't have a girlfriend but looked confused either way.

"Who?" Neji asked.

But before any of the girls could answer, said person with bubblegum pink hair emerged from the corner looking flustered and quite red in the face.

"Guys! What the fuck was that about?!" she cried approaching the couples and the lone Sasuke who just had a blank face and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Sakura stopped and looked at her new found friends in the arms of handsome boys.

She smiled, "I'm guessing these are the boyfriends…Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, great to finally see the very topic of our every conversation" she said whilst looking at the blushing girls.

The guys who had girlfriends just smirked or smiled and teased their girlfriends.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried.

Sakura just laughed, "Well, consider it as revenge for leaving me in that store."

"We were gonna go back after we browsed through the other stores" Ten-Ten said trying to console their friend.

"Yeah, I mean come on! That antique store was so creepy!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hey! There was some really cool ninja stuff in there, besides you all chose a shop and you all had to choose clothes shop! The tops you bought in every store we went to looked exactly identical!" Sakura exclaimed trying to defend herself.

"I told you that the other one was magenta and the other one was dark pink!" Ino shouted.

"Okay, alright already you two…I guess we did kind of felt bored when we went to the shop you chose, sorry" Ten-Ten said sheepishly.

Sakura took a breath in and out and smiled, "Whatever, aren't you gonna introduce me properly to your boyfriends?"

They all chatted and got each other acquainted and when Sakura finally noticed Sasuke she froze.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said whilst holding out a hand to the girl, normally he wouldn't do it to just any girl but these were his friend's friend, he wanted to be polite.

But Sakura just stared at him, Hinata waved a hand in front of Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you okay? Anyone in there?"

Sakura continued to stare and Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs, "Looks like you got yourself another fangirl Teme."

Sasuke scowled and was about to snap at the girl when Sakura finally found her voice.

"I need a favour from you…" she said softly.

Sasuke stared suspiciously at the girl, "Look if you're asking me to marry you then forget it, I'm not interes-"

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Who would be deranged enough to marry you?" she said.

Sasuke's eyed widened, "What?" he asked.

"Oh I don't mean it as a bad thing to you. It's just that the girl who marries you would have to be related to a bastard soon after its all legal."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused at whether this girl was really insulting him or insulting his family, either way they were both angering him.

"Ever heard of Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura said leaning towards Sasuke.

Everybody just stared at Sasuke and Sakura, quite amused and interested.

"My brother?"

"Yeah, that bastard"

Sasuke almost smiled at Sakura's feisty attitude.

"So you hate my brother too huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Who wouldn't? Tell him that he's a fag for me will you?" Sakura said.

That's when it happened, Sasuke Uchiha laughed, hard.

"I'm serious here Sasuke, tell your brother that!" Sakura said, outraged that Sasuke found her little comment amusing.

"It's just that I've never met a girl who's ever hated my brother. A guy maybe but girls usually fall for him." Sasuke explained after he stopped laughing.

Sakura just rolled her green eyes, "There's a first time for everything, let's go eat already, I'm starving"

Then they all went to eat as Sasuke and Sakura talked animatedly as if they've known each other since birth.

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke was dozing off underneath a shade of a large cherry blossom tree at the back of his school's field waiting for a certain somebody to show up and brighten his day and make him smile.

But as he was waiting eagerly for that person whilst enjoying the breeze that came his way, his peace was interrupted by faint giggling in the distance.

Sasuke sat up and looked at the direction he heard the sound from and found that there was a group of girls giggling at his direction.

Sasuke sighed irritably. He wasn't going to have his peace this time.

Just then he heard a voice that seemed familiar and soothed the awaking beast inside of him.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she came up behind the girls.

Sasuke watched as Sakura smiled down at the girls and the girls seemed to be embarrassed.

"We were just watching that piece of hunk over there Sakura-sempai" one of them said as she shyly glanced and pointed to where Sasuke was sitting.

Sakura gave out a small laugh, "He is quite handsome isn't he?" Sakura asked.

When Sakura said this Sasuke could feel his cheeks burn up and had turned away to attempt to hide the now surfacing blush.

'_**She thinks I'm handsome?'**_

"He's just so hot and mysterious" one of the girls said whilst giving out a dreamy sigh.

Sakura only gave out a small laugh that made her look cute in Sasuke's eyes.

"Well I'm quite surprised that you girls are over that guy…what was his name? Sai was it?" Sakura asked whilst placing her hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

All the girls gasped.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Sai!" one girl exclaimed.

"Sai? I only know that he's a model" Sakura said.

"He's like the hottest guy in the whole entire earth!"

"He has a four pack!"

"He's single too!"

"And I just met him in town" Sakura chimed in happily.

"WHAT?!"

Sakura smiled, "Sai, the model that's all over the magazines, I met him just a few minutes ago in town. He's in this ridiculous disguise and I just bumped into him and we ended up having coffee. You know he likes decaf right?" Sakura said.

As Sasuke heard this he contemplated on whether to question Sakura further or just walk away. He kinda felt jealous that Sakura was with another guy but he didn't own her or anything. They we just friends and nothing more.

"I bet he's still probably there, drinking he's coffee all lonesome and alone…" but Sakura didn't need to say anymore as the girls frantically hurried away hoping to catch a glimpse of their hottie icon.

Sakura approached Sasuke with the same smile that would make Sasuke smile back but this time he held back that smile and just stared at her blankly as she seated herself beside him.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" she asked casually, her usual greeting to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Sasuke's blank face which was staring at nothing in particular in front of him.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura was about to get fed up.

"No, everything's not alright" Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"What's wrong? What can I do to help Sasuke?" Sakura said, concern showing all over her face.

Sasuke turned to face her and almost blushed at their close proximity. He gulped and inched away slowly.

"Sakura, have you ever been in love?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Huh? You're asking me if I've ever been in love?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke incredulously.

"Yeah, have you?" he asked once more looking at her face trying to find some kind of reaction.

"How about you ask me if I even believe in it first." She asked, her eyes becoming distant.

"You don't believe in it?" Sasuke asked wide eyed, he'd never met a girl who's never been interested about love or romance.

But come to think about it whenever he talks to Sakura, romance or anything near it never did once come up on their conversations.

They've always talked about either school or their hobbies or the one thing they have in common; their hatred for Itachi and their love for everything ninja.

"I refuse to believe in something that doesn't exist." Sakura said in a monotone voice that Sasuke have never heard from her.

"Then what do you call the relationship Ino and Shikamaru have, what Naruto ad Hinata have and what Neji and Ten-Ten feel for each other."

"They care deeply towards each other; they've just created a bond that's unbreakable and deep."

"So there's no love in it?" Sasuke asked raising his voice slightly since Sakura was beginning to scare him.

Sakura talked like a zombie and he didn't want a zombie he wanted Sakura.

"No, there isn't" Sakura said, her gaze directed straightforward without even sparing Sasuke a glance.

"You've got to at least have spared a thought about it. I mean you see it all around you and-"

"Sasuke, I **did** believe in it but that was once upon a time ago! How do expect me to believe in love when my father left my mother and me because we were a burden and my mom dieing because of a broken heart?!" Sakura said with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Sasuke was surprised at Sakura's outburst.

Sakura noticed Sasuke stare at her and immediately wiped the tears that was running down her face and turned away.

"Let's just not talk about it. I don't believe in love and you do but we've got our own opinions. Moving on"

"No, I can't let you go like this" Sasuke said looking determined.

"What? Sasuke just please drop the subject. At least do me this favor as a reward for making your fangirls go away and stop bothering you." Sakura said with a sigh.

Sasuke looked at her confusingly, "Fangirls?"

"Well by hanging out with you people started to think that we were an item and you're fangirls were starting to die away, didn't you notice that?" Sakura asked.

"They were?"

Sasuke never really paid much more attention to fangirls since he seemed occupied with Sakura most of the time.

"But wait, does that mean that you were only spending time with me so I can get rid of the fangirls? The guys told you about my problem didn't they?" Sasuke asked slightly hurt that maybe it was true since he didn't want it to be true due to his feelings right now-hint, hint, wink .wink.

Sakura immediately jumped to defend, "No, Nothing like that. I mean it was pretty obvious that you were really irritated by them and I just thought that maybe spending time with you might solve that problem but I still wanted to hang out with you anyways…if that made sense." Sakura said sheepishly.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's attempt to make him feel better since that did offend him a bit.

"Well, I got to have fun with you and I got rid of those stupid fangirls. I hate their guts; they're all the same" Sasuke said.

"They're not all the same you know…" Sakura muttered.

She was looking at the ground and her hands were clasped tightly together. She looked pretty embarrassed.

"They stalk me and collect pictures of me and invade my personal privacy!" Sasuke stated.

"I do not stalk you or collect pictures of you!" Sakura said.

But as soon as she said this she clamped her hands on her mouth and looked like she wanted to die because that was what she was feeling. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up right then and there and made sure that everything was just a horrible nightmare.

"W-what?" Sasuke said hoarsely.

He thought he was hallucinating and hearing things when Sakura involuntarily admitted that she was a fangirl but when he was able to talk he figured that this was reality.

"W-what I m-meant was that…t-that I…look Sasuke just forget I ever said that, I didn't mean it like that and-"

"You're a fangirl of mine?" Sasuke exclaimed, he never expected Sakura to be one; he has always hated fangirls but the thought of Sakura being all gushy and slutty towards him made him want to vomit.

"No-I mean yes-I mean…well…sorta" she said sheepishly whilst looking at Sasuke's shocked expression.

"Don't tell me that you write me love letters and have a shrine of me in your bedroom" Sasuke asked now feeling quite afraid.

"NO! That's just weird Sasuke and beside you're my friend. As if I would do that…" Sakura muttered the last bit whilst pouting.

Even if Sakura was a fangirl Sasuke just couldn't quite find it in him to hate her.

"But I do admit that I am a fangirl that in a sense I…like you" she said quietly but Sasuke heard it none the less.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's pretty blushing face and thought that maybe she was just joking.

"This can't be happening…"

"Sasuke-kun! Liking you isn't a crime, besides I can't really help it if I'm attracted to you…" she aid blushing madly and turning her head away.

Sasuke felt immense happiness bubble up inside of him and thought that he liked how Sakura said his name with the honorific.

"You like me and yet you don't believe in love"

"Liking someone and loving someone isn't exactly the same you know!" Sakura defended, her face still resembling a fire truck.

Sasuke smirked as a thought same into his head.

"What makes you think you only like me when you might be falling in love with me Sakura" he said seductively right next to her ear.

Sasuke's deep voice made Sakura weak in the knees and she kept herself from sighing in pleasure when his hot breath tickled her neck.

"I-I'm most certainly not in love with you!" Sakura said trying to act normal when in truth she was just about to faint.

"What do you love about me Sakura? Is it because I'm devilishly handsome and hot?" Sasuke asked as he noticed her squirm away slightly.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away and scoffed, "In your dreams Uchiha, I admit that you're cute but believe it or not I've seen other boys who are much hotter than you. That's why they're models!" Sakura said, completely forgetting about her uncomfortable feeling just second before.

She stood up and stretched, "You're so obnoxious and such a tease. You happen to be the most arrogant and prideful guy I have ever met and you are seriously everything I hate in a guy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke cringed and felt slightly offended by the things she said. He thought that maybe she was just another fangirl who only ever just **liked** him.

Shame cause he had come to love the girl who was now ranting about his bad qualities right in front of him.

He stood up and made a move to walk away but stopped when he heard what Sakura said next.

"And yet…you're all I ever think about. As cliché at it might sound, it's the truth. Even if you're not around you still affect me. I feel jealous when fangirls talk about you and I feel guilty when other boys try to flirt with me. And every little thing you do makes me feel something whether it be happiness, mock anger, giddiness or embarrassment. And you know what?"

Sakura turned around with a gentle smile for him. The smile that he now knew was only reserved for him.

"I love it…"

But when she realized what she had just said she quickly jumped in to defend, "But that's like saying I like the feeling, not because I love you or anything and-"

She was silenced by a pair of warm lips on her own.

She didn't hesitate to respond back and the two were in a lip lock for quite sometime. The pair reluctantly ended it but they also needed air so it couldn't be helped.

"For a smart girl you're pretty clueless" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What?" Sakura asked confusingly since she was so dazed after her first kiss with Sasuke. Sasuke held her close by the waist.

"Even a monkey would know when they're in love or not, baka" Sasuke said whilst poking her forehead slightly.

"I love you?" Sakura asked still slightly dazed and confused.

"Pretty much. It's a good thing I love you too"

Sakura smiled and thought that maybe love wasn't such a bad idea.

She liked love more and more as they kissed each other passionately under the swaying leaves of her namesake.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
